Carve your Name unto Me
by XtremeRP
Summary: Each a terrible past. Both damned to remain in Hell and never go to Heaven. But when they lock eyes, it sends Fate spiraling into gear. AkuZeku.


_Hello all! We hope you enjoy reading this little roleplay between LovefromSlytherin-AMLF and PyroAhlex! Thank you all again! And we hope to know your opinions through your **reviews!**_

_Summary: _Each a terrible past. Both damned to remain in Hell and never go to Heaven. But when they lock eyes, it sends Fate spiraling into gear. 6 was his past, 7 was present, and 8 was his perfect future. 8, was the light. AkuZeku, co-written with Pyro(dot)Ahlex.

**Carve your Name unto Me.**

******_8~6~8~6~8~7~8~6~8~6~8_**  


Staring out around the courtyard of Hell, Zexion feels the knowing gazes of the others. He knows they'll rip him apart if he makes the wrong move. So being far away, in all ways, is the best. Navy eyes scan over the large leather bound book in his hands, scanning the text that he already knows by heart. Through the veil of slate hair, which falls over the right side of his face, he spots the upper Demon in all his glory.

Laughter rings through the courtyard, heads turning from texts, and lunches to raise and watch, with envy, as a group of Demons strut into the courtyard. The 'Higher-Ups,' as they are deemed, are 3 flamboyant Demons; Axel, Larxene, and Saix. The are looked up upon as the best in their Realm, envied by everyone, and jealous of those the three choose to associate with, or date. Everyone sets their gazes on them as Larxene saunters over, wrapping her pale, muscled arms around a broad shoulder Demon; Lexaues. Saix moves over to a table in the corner, whom everyone knows he is waiting for; Xemnas. Leaving, Axel, the lanky, muscled, spiky-haired Demon, with the sinful green eyes and the smirk to match.

A soft sigh slips past Zexion's lips as he watches Axel leave, wishing that the red head hadn't. An arm slings over his shoulders and he looks up to see his friend, or so Demyx calls him. Blue eyes sparkle as he laughs, his blonde mullet swaying slightly. "Who you looking at Zexy?"

"No one." he answers quietly, barely to be called a mumble.

The chatter that had begun to arise immediately falls back down to silence, for all gazes turn once more to the large, black and red, ornate double doors that part. A tanned man with sharp, venomous golden eyes walks in. Silver hair falls around the sharp angles of his face and onto the shoulders of his flowing black cloak. Going straight over to the blue haired man, that is Saix, everyone watches the man that is Xemnas.

Saix raises his gaze, a bright and soft smile pulling at his lips as he leans up to accept the kiss the tan-man clearly offered. Everyone sighs softly, sadly, wishing the two weren't so 'in love' as they claimed, some wishing to have Saix as their own. Or even Xemnas. Which was a murderous thought that would land you in the dungeons.

Axel smirks and chuckles, waving to Saix before he saunters off to his own table, having claimed it for his own, long ago. Gasps resound through the courtyard as a young, frilly Demon by the name of Kairi saunters up to Axel and places a perfectly manicured nail on his chest.

"Axel~" She purrs his name, as his peridot eyes roll. "Baby."

She giggled, "Come on, stop playing these games. You know you want me." She pressed her self flush against his body, purring as she felt the muscles under his shirt.

Glaring down at her, he almost growls at the inferior female Demon. All those around them know what was going to happen, all except her, most likely. With the flick of his wrist, he sends her to the ground, a red hand-print on her cheek.

Wanting to get farther away from what's happening, Zexion slips out from under Demyx's idling arm. Swinging his legs over the lip of his seat, he stands up. Thankful for his short stature, he doesn't attract, really, any attention. Lightly stepping toward a table in the corner where no one sits, the breath stays hitched in his throat, not wanting to give himself away.

Axel's eyes raise, gazing over as a dark figure moves in the corner. His peridot eyes narrow, trying to recall the name that fits the slate hair and short stature. Kairi gasped, tears coming to her eyes.

"Y-You!- Why?" She sobs softly, standing and running away; her too-short skirt not helping in this task. Axel sneers, swinging his legs over the coal-black, stone bench he sits at, sighing and rubbing his temple.

Standing from his seat, Xemnas purposefully struts toward Axel's table. The blank, stone face gives no sign whatsoever for what is to come. The combat boots that pound the ground equal that of the blood pumping past Axel's ears.

Letting a thick manila folder drop in front of Axel, Xemnas quirks an eyebrow, "Do you know what this is?" Smirking, Axel replies, "A folder with my name on it."

Xemnas slides his finger to the tab, flicking it open. "You're last report shows that you killed a Demon, Axel."

Axel smirked, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest, "So?" He raised an thin, cherry-red eyebrow. The crowd that was in the courtyard had gone silent, aside from Larxene and her beau's chatter, and Saix's soft smirk as he ran his eyes up and down Xemnas's backside.

"You should take this more seriously Axel. Do you _like_ living down here?" Xemnas points toward a number at the top of the page. "That Demon was of _lower_ class, it adds into your record. You're going to have to do something much more if you want to leave." Turning on his heel, the Superior Demon stops in mid walk. "I suggest you think long and hard, Axel."

Axel glared and sighed, rubbing his temple. "Fuck!" He sneered, swiping an arm across the black, granite table, scattering the folder and its contents. A menacing aura emits from Axel, black coils surrounding his shoulders as he stands, knocking over the bench he sat at, and storms out of the courtyard. He needed to blow off steam.

He heads to the one place he knows he can calm down.

A frigid wind blows through the park, but the anger inside Axel keeps him perfectly warm. Trees sway, their branches bare and crooked. The dead, brown grass bares the imprints of past visitors. From up above, a deep crimson moon shines down upon the decayed park, giving it a tint of red. Nearing the core of the park, he spots the bench he usually sits at.

A lone figure sits on the bench, shoulders hunched and shaking, almost unnoticeable, arms resting on black-clad thighs. A manila folder lays open next to the figure, opened to bear the words [DEACTIVATED] in big red letters, across a profile with a melancholy picture and information. Slate hair is draped over a hidden face, head ducked down between a pair of, black, as well, covered arms.

All the anger slips from Axel's body at the sight. His long legs make effortless strides toward the petite form, thinking it to be a harmless Demon girl in agony. Coming to a stop beside the bench, he reaches out and taps lightly on the barely shaking shoulder. Due to the touch, the figure completely freezes as the head snaps up to reveal navy eyes. Staring at each other, Axel opens his mouth to say something, but the words don't come out.

A pale face is revealed, navy eyes wide and rimmed red from the tears that streaked down high cheeks bones. Slate hair frames a soft-edged, heart shaped face. As the figure leans up, a plain, black long sleeved shirt is revealed, mesh covering the torso as black dress pants adorned a short pair of legs, elongating them to reveal black, sneakers? The red-headed Demon wasn't sure.

Staring up at the Upper Demon, Zexion quickly wipes at the blood red tears that had cascaded down his face, leaving lines of red on his shirt, not that he cares at the moment. Scrambling to pick up his folder, it slips off the bench, all the papers fluttering to the dead ground. Not saying a word, Axel stares as Zexion drops to his knees, attempting to grab at them all and get away from him.

Zexion scrambled to pick the papers up, nails scraping against the dead and decaying dirt, collecting under his nails and smudging against his hands as he shoves all the papers into the folder, flipping it shut and grasping it tightly in his hand, going white-knuckled as more tears pour from his eyes. _'Great, just great. Thank you to what ever Demon-over Lord decided that _him _of all people should notice me.'_He thought cynically.

Almost like animal, Axel tilts his head to the side slightly, not able to grasp why this Demon is so frantic before him. Instinctively reaching out, he grabs at the hand holding the folder in a death grip. Axel holds out his other hand, "Give me the folder."

He watches as the folder drops into his grasp. Flipping it open, he scans it, realizing that this Demon is the one from earlier. Between the bold red words, he reads further. "So Zexion, you're damned then?"

Zexion looked away, glaring at the dead-leaf littered ground, shivering as his name rolls past the others lips.

"Yes."

He kept his words clipped, his voice like ice as he clenched his hands in his lap, unable to refuse the Upper Demon's requests and questions; by law, and by choice.

Running his tongue over his upper lip, Axel closes the dirt stained folder and drops it onto the granite bench.

"Tell me Zexion, do you want to go to Heaven? Or do you wish to stay down here?" the red head asks, wanting to know the shorter-ones answer. Sitting down upon the bench, he never lets his eyes unlock from Zexion's.

Zexion broke the gaze, trying to regain his breathe as his mind swept with hues of green and red. Damn him. He snickered cynically.

"What the fuck do you think?" He stood, barely coming to Axel's chest as he dusted his knees off, hands smudging against his pants. He cursed. Fucking Upper Demons.

A feral grin plasters itself across Axel's countenance, knowing perfectly well he was about to get what he wanted as well.

"Good answer. See, I want to go too. So, listen to what I'm about to offer you." His fingers grab at Zexion 's chin, cupping it in his palm. "I can train you so you can pass that final test. Hell, I can get you into it, setting you free from this God-forsaken place."

Zexion's heart stopped, his breath ceasing in his lungs as he gazed into those peridot eyes that haunted his dreams, and fore-saken his mind. "W-What do you get out of it?" He swallowed, his throat as dry as the ash that littered the ground and filled the torches that lined their walls.

Letting go of his chin, Axel trails a single finger down the left side of Zexion's face. "I mean, if you help me help you, I can let you be on your merry way back to Heaven, as if you'd never come down here in the first place." Smiling like an imp with a dirty trick up his sleeve, Axel leans back, "I'll be your 'date'. Do we have a deal?"

Axel watches as the thoughts swirl in Zexion's mind. 'Take the bait Zexion...Your case will score me a seat in Heaven.' thinks Axel.

Zexion glared, "There's something else. What is it." He sneered, his lip curling over his teeth, fangs elongating from his canines as he crossed his pale arms over his chest. 'I know there is something else. Resist Zexion. You've made it this long being ignored.'

Emerald eyes roll as Axel stands up, stepping closer with narrowed eyes. "I want to go to Heaven too and I'm too close to let it slip through my fingers yet again. Now, answer me or I'll let offer slide." Staring into Zexion's hate filled eyes, he can see a spark of something else, something he can't identify. "Answer me, now." comes the demand.

Zexion sneered, "Fine. But leave me the fuck alone, and if you think that you can be that arrogant, cocky and pompous ass you call a personality, around me; we're done. Got it?" He kept his head high, chin jutting out as he stood defiantly in front of the red haired Demon.

The corners of Axel's lips curve further, his breath ghosting over Zexion's ear as he talks. "If you weren't defiant, this wouldn't be any fun."

Straightening, Axel picks up Zexion's folder. "Glad we can be doing business." Turning on his heel, he can't hide the smile etched into his features. 'He agreed...Now I just have to get him in top shape so he can fight, then I'm free.' he thinks as a laugh finally breaks free from his throat.

Zexion glared, raising an eyebrow. "Hey! What the fuck are you doing with my folder?" His short legs ran after the Demon, catching up quickly.

"You'd better watch your tongue. You're inferior to me and if someone hears that, they'll expect me to punish you." Narrowed emeralds turn to the shorter, "And you don't want me to do that." His long fingers latch onto Zexion's shoulder, pulling him forward where an arm can be hung on his shoulders. "Now, we have a Superior to see. Don't be a smart-ass, keep quiet, and let me do the talking."

Zexion glared, biting his tongue from another insult as his shoulders tensed. He averted his gaze as they left the park, slate hair falling to cover half his face as he felt glares of shock, awe, and envy being thrown his way. He couldn't help but feel a slight sense of pride, while flinching, as gasps rang through the town.

Shooting a dazzling smile toward the fellow Demons, Axel glances down at Zexion out of the corner of his eye. There was a slight sense of guilt pricking at him for parading the poor thing through the streets. But it had to be done, they had to know he was off limits now. 'At least Kairi will defiantly leave me alone after this.' he thinks positively. Giving a nod to the two Demons at the double doors, they open them, letting the eyes fall onto them, especially those of Xemnas.

Zexion tensed even worse as he felt Xemnas' gaze on him, leaning into Axel's side unconsciously, he kept his head low, his hands clasping in front of him.

At the feel of the smaller clinging into him, Axel squeezes his shoulder, hoping to calm him. Stopping their strides as they get to Xemnas' table, Axel tosses the folder in front of the older man. "He's mine."

Zexion shuddered as he felt Axel pull him closer, feeling defined muscles beneath the thin shirt the red-head wore. He flinched at the word 'mine,' almost un-noticeably. He let his gaze travel up to Xemnas, Saix wrapped seductively around his waist, straddling his broad hips, and letting his muscled arms wrap and drape around broad shoulders. Blue hair fell over lust glazed eyes of liquid gold as he gazed at the two Demons from over his shoulder.

"You do realize that he's been deactivated, do you not Axel?" A single nod is directed toward Xemnas, red hair falling in his eyes.

"If you wish it, then I'll change it." Fingers pull the folder toward a slim stack of other folders.

"You may go ahead and move him into your quarters, but do so discreetly, I don't want any commotion." Grinning from ear to ear, Axel gives a final nod before walking away, Zexion at his side.

Zexion let a soft groan pass through his bite-swollen lips, a habit he wished to break. He lifted his eyes, widening as they saw the amount of Demons that stared as they left Xemnas's office. He, unconsciously once-more, leaned into Axel; comforted by the solid feeling and warmth he gave off. He lifted hand and placed it against the lower side of Axel's stomach, unknowingly gripping the thin t-shirt between his pale fingers.

"Where's your room?" Axel asks, glancing down at the one that seems molded into him. A blank stare meets him. "We need to get your things. Or you can tell me your room and I'll go get them. Your choice." he offers with a shrug as they walk.

Zexion swallowed, wetting his impossibly dry throat. "S-Six." He croaked out, quickly dropping his hand and ducking his head as a blush exploded across his cheeks.

Ruffling his hair, Axel nods, "Alright then, let's get going." Taking several shortcuts where eyes don't seem to reach, they make it to the plain gray door with a silver six attached to it. Turning the knob, he holds the door open for Zexion to step in. "Get your things and let's go. I don't want to miss dinner."

Zexion scoffed, walking in and reaching under the plain, white sheeted bed in the corner of the room, he grabbed a plain black duffel bag. He walked to a dresser, pulling out his only, small, assortment of clothing, he walked to his book case and grabbed his few, and well-read books. He went to the bathroom and came out a moment later, walking up to Axel, with the bag slung over his shoulder. "Done."

Perplexed at the short time it had taken, Axel blinks and takes the bag from his shoulder, slinging it over his own. "Don't even argue." Tilting his head up, Axel strides away, knowing that Zexion will follow.

Zexion sighed, gazing back at the empty, plain room. He shrugged, shutting the door; it had never been home anyway. He took a few steps forward, before turning and ripping the 'Six' off the door with a 'snap', splinters flying.

Shaking his head slightly at the sound, Axel halts, waiting for the other before continuing forward, taking turn after turn. Within moments, Axel has led them to the far better rooms of the Upper Demons. Standing in front of his door with a crimson 7 on it, he opens it and turns to Zexion. "Go on and situate your things." he says as he hands Zexion his bag.

Zexion nodded, slowly walking in, his gaze traveling around the room. He let a sigh leave his lips. It was everything he had pictured Axel to have in his room-turned..-home.. it was.. amazing. He had deep red furniture, accented by whites, and blacks, and startling greens and golds; the floor was solid black granite, the walls beautiful slabs of stone. He gripped tightened on the strap of his bag as he walked further in. Everything looked.. perfect, in his mind.

Watching as he takes in the sight, Axel strides in and collapses on the bed. "My room is now your room. The bathroom is through the door over there, and there's an empty drawer in the dresser." Bright green eyes watch the shorter as he travels around the room.

Zexion nodded, walking over to the dresser and opening the specified drawer, unzipping his duffel bag; he placed his small amount of clothing neatly into the drawer, shutting it silently. He walked to the bathroom, pulling out his toiletries, he set them next to Axel's. Red and purple.. what an odd.. enticing combination. He noted, turning and leaving the bathroom. "Where should I put my books?" He spoke softly.

Blinking a couple times, Axel glances around the room, just now realizing he's never had any books stored in his room. He points over to the desk in the corner with a few papers scattered on the surface. "Over there's fine. Now come on, they're probably about to start serving."

Zexion nodded, setting his books besides the desk, as he had a rather fair amount. He folded up his duffel bag, walking over and placing it in his drawer. "Ok then, lead the way." He mumbled, his voice soft.

Jumping up off the mattress, he links his fingers with the others, practically dragging him through the halls. In no time at all, they arrive at the dining hall. A groan slips past Axel's lips at the terribly long line before them. That is, until a determined grin sets in. Striding right past everyone and slipping himself and Zexion in between the next person to go and the person who has already gone, he turns to the food set out. Picking up his plate, he hands one to Zexion.

Zexion froze, "W-What w-was that? Are you crazy?" He hissed, looking around, his fingers gripping the plate tightly as his heart sped up in his chest.

Scooping helpings onto his plate he slowly moves down the buffet. "Oh don't get your panties in a wad. They're lower than me, they don't have to like it. Just stay by me and you'll live. Now, do you want some of this or not?" he asks, folding a soupy liquid in the ladle.

Zexion groaned, shaking his head, and reaching for some morsels off food, slowly filling his plant.

At the end of the line, Axel heads toward his table, glancing over his shoulder to make sure that Zexion is following him.

Zexion froze, w-where was Axel going? S-should he follow him? Zexion eyed the table, hidden in the corner where even the lights didn't reach. That was his table.. he wasn't allowed to sit anywhere else.

Seeing that he's not, Axel sighs. Turning back around, he arcs a single finger toward himself, "Come on Zexy." he says to him in a sing-song tone. "You sit with me now."

Zexion gulped, gripping his plate he walked up to Axel, head down as he felt the hundreds, maybe even thousands, of stares on him through the vast dining hall.

Taking his seat, he sets his tray down, patting the seat next to him. "No-one's going to bite you, sit down." Glaring out at those that are staring, he turns a slightly warmer smile toward the, obviously, frightened Demon.

Zexion blushed, dropping his gaze as he walked over and sat down next to the Upper Demon, far away on the seat as he could; an awkward and imposing feeling setting in his bones. He wanted to go back to his table..

A soft chuckle slips from Axel's lips as he picks up his fork. "That afraid of me huh? Well, it's kinda cute." Turning his attention toward Larxene, "Where's your catch?" She grins that evil little smile that is hers, "He's coming."

Zexion blushed, dropping his gaze to his plate, a retort freezing in his throat as his heart pounded in his chest. 'W-Was that all he was to A-Axel? A-A catch?' He thought solemnly.

Lexaeus drops down beside Larxene as silent as a leaf settling on the ground. Murmurs pass between them as they eat. As they do, Axel scoots slightly closer to Zexion, knowing that he can't go any farther away from him.

Zexion freezes, his fork halfway to his mouth. What was Axel doing? Did he not understand the concept of personal space? He moved to slide further away. Dammit. He was as far as he could go, he noted.

Axel pulls his eyes away from Zexion at the sight of both Larxene and Lexaeus nodding simultaneously. A smirk pulls at the savage girl's lips. As on que, Lexaeus' deep voice reaches his ears, "Who's this shrimp here?"

Larxene leans against Lexaeus' broad shoulder. "He's right Axel. You could do better than him. He's the slime at the bottom of the barrel. I hope for your sake that he'll be of use to you."

Zexion froze, his eyes slipping closed as he felt his heart snap in two with a permeable 'crack.' He knew it. He knew it.

Glaring at Larxene, Axel stabs his fork into the awaiting meal below him. Not realizing the words that come out of his mouth, he snares back at Larxene, "He'll be of _perfect_ use to me!"

Zexion dropped his fork, standing silent as he turned and walked out of the hall slowly, clenching his hands shut; hoping to quell the shaking the permeated through his bones as his heart was slowly ripped and torn to shreds. He kept his head low as he felt those hundreds of eyes on him again, unreadable feelings met through their gazes as goosebumps rose on his skin and tears poked at his eyes. Some even thought that that was cold, even for Axel, even for who he spoke of.

Zexion quickly disappeared as he left the dining hall, tears streaking down his cheeks and falling to the floor, leaving small drops of red in his wake. _He knew it! He knew it! He was never wanted. _Ever!_How did he know that Axel was using him? It was just to good to be true! To be wanted by the one person who you loved most, for who you were! Not what you could _offer_!_ He screamed in his head as he tore through the streets.

Mentally yelling at himself, Axel follows the trail of crimson dots the other had left behind. Not only had he made the other cry, he had hurt him, and Axel knew it. 'Why can I never think before opening my mouth!' he cursed inside his mind. Running as fast as he could, he tries his best to keep the smaller in his sights.

Zexion quickly stormed through the streets, disappearing into an alleyway, he took a short cut to the house marked 7; unlucky. He knew it. He pushed open the door, quickly grabbing the first thing he spotted, he grabbed them and ran out of the house, quickly disappearing with only his books in hand. It was all he needed, they were the only things that brought him comfort.

Panting slightly, Axel frantically looks for any sign of the other. Skidding around corner after corner, street after street, he had finally lost sight of Zexion. Leaning against the wall, he lifts his head to see the smaller. Darting toward him, Axel knows it's the dumbest thing he could do, "Zexion wait!"

Zexion froze for a second, before turning and sprinting in the other direction. No! No! He would not stop! H-He would not be used! He darted into the park, hysteria reaching into his bones, and grabbing hold of his heart.

"Zexion!" he screams, his throat tired. 'Come on Axel, just a...little closer.' he encourages himself. Fingertips brush over Zexion's waist, followed bay his hands. Axel wraps his arms around Zexion's waist, pulling the shorter against his chest.

"N-No!" Zexion screamed as he was pulled against the broad, muscled chest he always dreamed of having over him as he was thrusted into, screams tearing from his throat as ecstasy and lust, pleasure, burned through his veins.

"NO!" He screamed once more, hysteria in his tone as he kicked and shook his head, his hair falling over his face as tears poured from his eyes like a broken dam. "NO! I won't g-go back! N-No! N-No! I d-don't w-want to be used! N-not a-_again!_" His voice broke, choking up in his throat.

Axel turns the other around, clutching him to his chest. "Zexion! Stop! I'm not going to hurt you!" Digging his fingers into Zexion's hair, he presses the other's face against his chest. "Listen to me! I'm not your enemy!"

Sighing, he grips the back of Zexion's neck and forces their eyes to connect, "I can't get to Heaven! I need your help! So shut the fuck up and let me help you, and you help me!" '_Shit_, I just outed myself.' he adds in his thoughts

Zexion dropped his gaze, his toes touching the ground as he was held up, feeling like his heart was squished below his feet. "S-So you're j-just u-using me?.." He whispered, his voice grave, and empty; something only the uttermost heartbreak could produced.

Feeling as though his heart is ripping in two, he sighs heavily, thinking of a way to get through to the other. "What do you want from me Zexion?" Putting two fingers below his chin, he tilts it up. "Tell me what happened to you."

At the sight of the others eyes clenching shut, Axel leans down, ghosting his lips over the others. "I want to know. I can't protect you if I don't."

"Can you let me go please?" He spoke softly, his gaze still dropped to the floor. "I'd like to finish what I started." He whispered, as his feet hit the ground, Axel slowly letting go of him.

Zexion turned, walking slowly, his whole posture _off_ as he slouched away. Axel quickly rushed up, grabbing his arm. "Z-Zexion? Wha-What are you doing?"

Zexion kept quiet, continuing to walk further, and further, out of the outskirts of town; until he started climbing, higher, and higher; until he reached a cliff. This cliff he always came to as a child, to get away from the glaring and abusive townspeople. The cliff that overlooked the mountains of their realm, as the blood-red sun dipped below the horizon, to reveal no moon, and no stars; just endless blackness that filled the night, suffocating and comforting all at once.

He took a step closer to the ledge, his books clutched to his chest. "W-When was I-I ev-ever n-needed?" He spoke softly, to himself, his voice absent of all emotion, as tears slowly streamed down his face; almost unknowingly. "W-When was I-I e-ever w-wanted?.." His tone of voice was haunted. Why?

Axel stands behind him, arm reaching out toward the back of the one he's secretly begun to crave for. Dropping his arm, he walks up so that he's so close to him. Resting his arms over small shoulders, he wraps them around his torso, "It doesn't matter. You're wanted now and then once you pass, you can go to a place where you'll be treasured!" he exclaims, trying to force the other to another side of thinking.

Tears dropped from his eyes, landing on the arms of the Demon he dreamed was holding him. He dreamed. Zexion couldn't even accept this as reality. Was he that tortured? That tormented?

"You're lips.. They are as I've a-always imagined.." He spoke softly, tracing a finger over his own lips, his eyes sad as he stared at the crashing waves below him, their town sitting on a beautiful island in the farthest corner of their realm. Reserved for only the best. And their pets.. He whispered in his head. That's all he was.. was a pet.. something to throw away when done..

Resting his cheek against the others mane, Axel can only sigh. "Zexion...you're not dreaming. Please listen to me, answer me. What do I have to do to make you see that it's real? To see that it can be better?" he says gently, not wanting to push the other too far, wanting to keep him close and in his arms. With one hand, he intertwines his fingers with a hand of the others, the other he keeps wrapped around Zexion, not wanting him to try to get away.

Zexion looked down at their hands, blinking slowly. He gripped back weakly, solid fingers meeting his own, and not sliding away into the wind that carried the scent of the ocean. He was silent, listening to the waves as he clutched his books with his one, remaining free hand. He paused, testing the words on his tongue silently.

"K-Kiss.. me.." He whispered, his eyes closing, waiting for the rejection he_ knew _was coming, the snarky laugh and irresistible smirk that told him that Axel was joking, and didn't care what he did, as long as he could be used for Axel to get to Heaven.. Zexion liked that thought.. s-someone as perfect as him belonged in Heaven..

Turning him around, Axel brings his hands up, placing them on either side of Zexion's face. Forcing their eyes to stay lock on, he leans his forehead against Zexion's. A sad smile drifts onto the red head's lips.

"I chose you because I want you to go to Heaven with me." he whispers as their noses touch. Blinking his eyes shut, Axel presses his lips against the battered ones of Zexion, reveling in the feelings that buzz around inside of him. Letting his fingers glide down over his shoulders, Axel hangs his hands on the smaller's hips, keeping him against him, afraid that if he lets go, then Zexion will be lost forever.

Zexion gasped, tears streaming down his cheeks once more. His hands fumbling, grasping for something, anything, as he felt his heart pound violently against his chest, his knees giving out as he grabbed at Axel's shirt, clinging to him tightly, desperately, as he kissed him with all his bent up passion and heartbreak.

The books drop to the ground as Axel keeps the other held up. Pressing butterfly kisses along his jawbone, he pulls away, staring into the tear filled eyes. "Let me know...what happened to you?"

Zexion shook his head, his chest heaving as his eyes dropped as he licked his kiss-swollen lips. "N-no.. p-please n-no.. j-just.." He slid his hands over Axel's chest. "L-Let me f-feel you.. please.. b-be with m-me.. l-lay with me.. l-let me kn-know this is real.." He gripped Axel's shirt weakly between his pale fingers.

Pushing Zexion away, Axel pries the fingers from the material, before lifting it over his head. Gritting his teeth, he hears the intake of breath from the one he's come to love. "Roxas...we loved each other when we were kids. But he died...and I love you more." Axel's fingertips barely touch that of Zexion's cheek. "I want you more than you can believe...I want your name on my chest."

Zexion gulped, eyes going impossibly wide as he took in short, gasping breaths; his heart racing wildly, his lungs refusing to take in any oxygen.

Axel stares at him, worried beyond belief. Grabbing at him, he beings to pull Zexion towards him. "Zexion? Zexion, breathe!"

Zexion gasped, clutching at Axel's chest as he wheezed, black slowly creeping in on his vision.

Running his fingers through the younger's hair, Axel puts his fingers over his neck, checking the others pulse. "Zexion, just listen to my voice okay? You're going to be okay."

Zexion nodded, his breathing slowing as he sagged against Axel, black swarming his vision as he faded into unconsciousness.

"Shit...figures..." Putting his shirt back on, albeit it backwards and inside out, Axel picks Zexion up, cradling him to his chest. Beginning the walk back, he realizes the troubles that could come. Stares beat down on him as he walked toward his room, but he ignored them all, sending some deathly glares. After placing Zexion on the bed, he hears the door open and Lexaeus walks in.

In response to Axel's raised eyebrow, Lexaeus responds, "Larxene sent me. She wanted to make sure that shrimp didn't go out and die on you, not that we expect anything less." Out of the corner of Axel's eye, he sees Zexion twitch slightly, the sign of life.

Axel scoffs, "Yeah right. I won't let him die. I need him to get to Heaven, got it memorized?"

Lexaeus nods, "True. I'll go let Larxene know." and the bulky man exits the room.

Zexion rolled over, curling up; having woken up on the walk back. He knew it. He told himself again as he wrapped his arms around himself, fingers and nails digging into his arms as tears poured down his cheeks, leaving coin sized blood stains in the pristine white sheets. He rocked, almost unnoticeable, as he felt his heart re-tear, lodging in his throat.

Spinning back around as the door shuts, Axel feels his heart sink into his stomach and his throat ache. Sitting down on the side of the bed, he runs his hand along Zexion side. "What's the matter? Are you okay Zexion?" comes the soft tone, despite the one he had had earlier.

Rolling the smaller Demon over, he wipes at the tears staining his face. "Why are you crying?" I love you Zexion...don't be sad. We'll pass this next test and be on our way to Heaven in no time flat!" he exclaims with excitement.

Zexion let a soft sob escape his lips. "I-I knew i-it.. I-I knew i-it was a d-dream.." He swallowed, sniffling as tears poured faster down his tear stained face. "I-I'll b-be o-out o-of y-your h-hair b-by t-tonight! I-I p-promise!" His voice shook as he curled his toes, curling up tighter as he buried his head in his arms.

Shock slowly spreads through Axel, realizing that the other must have been awake the whole time. Slipping his arm underneath Zexion, he pulls Zexion up and places him in his lap. "Now look. I love you and it wasn't a dream. If you're gone by tonight...then...I don't know what I'll do. Maybe go jump off a cliff. I can't live without you." he says as he presses his lips to Zexion's.

Zexion froze, eyes closing as he felt those soft lips from his dreams pressed against his ruin -destroyed- chapped ones. His heart pounded in his chest. H-He.. He wasn't dreaming? Oh gods.. H-He wasn't dreaming! "Nn!" He clung to Axel's shirt, pulling the red-head flush against him as he kissed him desperately.

Holding Zexion to him, Axel falls back against the fluffed ashen pillows. "Carve your name into my chest, Zexion. Please...heal me, so I can heal you." he says, muffled slightly between the passionate kisses.

Zexion shuddered at the words, the sound healing his broken heart, and going straight to this groin. He groaned. "H-Have a d-dagger?" He pressed his tongue against Axel's, straddling his waist, his thighs fitting perfectly against edgy hip bones.

"D-Dresser. Top drawer." he moans out, not wanting Zexion to leave him for too long. As Zexion goes to stand, he presses his lips along the younger's arm and hand that he clings to.

Zexion gripped his hand tightly before rushing over and digging into the drawer, clothes laying strewn about as he grabs the dagger with a small, triumphant, "Aha!" He rushes back, climbing onto the bed and straddling Axel's waist, kissing his lips desperately, needy.

Groaning, Axel wraps his fingers around the wrist that wields the blade. "Please...be gentle." he says with a smirk. Pulling the wrist down, the tip presses into where the 'R' beings. Planting another kiss on the bluenette lips, he smiles. "I love you."

Zexion gasped, grasping the blade tightly. He pulls it away to quickly kiss the name across his soon-to-be-lover's chest. "I love you too.." He whispered, the words tasting like euphoria and nectar against his lips. _Fit for a god._ He pressed the blade tip down gently, digging it into his skin as he carved a slightly big, cursive Z.

Hissing slightly, glazed eyes stare up at Zexion, encouraging him to continue. Reaching over, Axel curls his fingers around Zexion's free hand as an E follows the Z.

The E was relatively smaller than the Z, the I, O, and N all curling to form beautiful calligraphy letters, blood seeping from the cuts in his chest.

With the deed done, Axel pulls the knife from his love's fingers. Holding out the blade with shimmering blood on it, he smiles. "Let me heal you now. Take some of my blood." Pulling Zexion down, he pushes the handle back into the others hands after pressing their lips together.

Zexion groaned, nodding into the kiss. He pulls away, taking the knife, he licks it seductively, moaning in pain as it slit his tongue. His blood was positively on_ fire _as his skin prickled with goosebumps. He groaned as he felt his blood mix with Axel's, his erection straining against his loose pants. He groaned, feeling his own body shift to fix the damage that had previously been inflicted on it.

Moaning, Axel yanks the weapon away and drops it over the edge of the bed. Fumbling with the hem of the back of his shirt, he forces the hint for the other to take it off. As the article leaves, he smiles at the porcelain skin beneath.

Zexion dipped his head, bringing his lips to Axel's, and kissing him slowly, seductively as their blood mixes, the bond sealing itself against Zexion's heart.

Gripping the short slate hair in his fingers, Axel keeps him close, words of love being pecked off his lips. "I'll protect you. I'll love you. I'll never let anyone ever harm you in any way, ever again."

Zexion moaned, gasping, his tongue twisting against Axel's, silencing him. He kissed him with love, tears and snow slowly falling outside; gracing the barren, stark land with blessed beauty.

Axel's hands run along the smaller's body, attempting to keep him there and take him all in, memorizing every crook, curve, edge, and dip of skin and bone. The fire inside his chest burns with a fury to never let Zexion go, never give him up for anything.

Zexion panted, slipping out of his pants and boxer's, tugging Axel's off and kissing down his neck, and his chest, kissing every newly carved letter softly, caressing his sides and stomach.

Breath comes fast and heated as Axel pulls Zexion back up to his lips. Meshing together, he presses their bodies together.

Zexion moaned, reaching for Axel's erection, he pauses, and then slides the length inside of him slowly; it felt like he could burst, perfect and complete at that very moment, as pain and lust sear through his veins.

Kissing and nipping at the slim, pale neck, Axel pushes his hips against the ones beneath him, slowly gaining speed and pleasure. Burying his hands in the others hair, he searches for the sweet spot on his neck.

Zexion panted, thrusting down and up onto Axel, hands planted firmly on his chest as he rode the thick length buried inside him, moaning Axel's name.

Teeth clamping down onto the succulent flesh, drips of blood leak into Axel's mouth as he kiss it away. Thrusting harder and deeper each time, searching for the point of complete and utter bliss.

Zexion arched his back, the picture of perfect ecstasy as his muscles clenched, his erection straining between his legs as his hair clung to his face with sweat, his arm and legs muscled taut as he thrust down on Axel, his eyes clenched shut, his succulent lip pulled between his teeth.

Hitting the point, light explodes in Axel's eyes as he releases, almost collapsing. Lying half-on half-off, Axel kisses Zexion's lips again and again, never wanting to stop.

Screaming his release, the sweat from their bodies scaring the newly formed letters against Axel's skin, Zexion released, choking up, he leaned flushed against Axel, panting. "Nn-!"

Grinning from ear to ear, Axel pulls Zexion into his arms, wrapping him up against himself. "You're...everything in my world." he says as he runs his fingers through the blue-gray, sweat soaked hair.

Zexion panted softly, moaning, leaning into the touch. "I'm yours.." He whispered, loving the sound that rolled off his tongue.

Axel leans his forehead against Zexion's. "And everyone is going to know it." He says as he runs his finger over the spot where he had previously bitten Zexion. Now, instead of teeth marks, the number 8 appears through the light sheen of sweat and blood.

Zexion felt his heart mend, leaning into the soft touch of his lover's, "I love you Axel." He whispered softly. "Forever and always."

Tightening his hold, Axel repeats the words. "Forever and always."

Zexion shuddered, twirling the hair at the base of Axel's neck, between his fingers.

"I'll never leave you Zexion. Get some rest, okay?" he says, concern etched into his voice.

Zexion smiled and nodded, the expression making his face light up softly, an angel's glow. His eyes were already drooping as he wrapped his legs around Axel's waist, resting his head against his love's chest to hear his heartbeat.

Caressing Zexion's cheek with his thumb, a mere sigh escapes Axel's lips as he lets his own eyes drift shut, peaceful sleep awaiting him as he buries his face into Zexion's hair.

Zexion smiled, sleeping peacefully for the first time in decades, wrapped around his mate.

The next morning, Axel woke to have the same small form curled against him. Lying there, enjoying the soft rhythm of Zexion's breathing matched with his, he can't help the smile that drifts onto his lips. Sadly enough, Axel knows that the peace they're feeling will have to take a backseat for what has to come today.

Zexion's eyes opened slowly, a soft mewl passing over his lips at the comfortable heat the permeated from his skin, and the solid form underneath his fingertips as he curled up gently, not wanting to awaken to the day he knew was to come.

"Morning." Axel says gently, not desiring the other to have to wake up, but it's unavoidable. "We need to get up." Pressing a kiss to Zexion's forehead, Axel uncurls himself from the small frame and sits up, stretching like a cat.

Zexion whined, reaching out for the heat the red-head gave off, already craving it like a child.

The urge to lie back down had to be fought back, as Axel stands up, walking to his dresser. Pulling out a pair of worn jeans, ripped just below the knee, he slips them on after a pair of boxers. "There's only two Demons you can be faced with again. Luxord or Marluxia. One's evasive and the other isn't. Hopefully, Luxord will be unavailable."

Zexion sighed, shuddering at the names of the Demons whom had bullied him as a child. "G-great.. just great.." He rubbed his arms as he felt a chill enter his bones.

Slipping on an long-sleeved ebony shirt, with a crimson vest over it, hanging open, Axel pads back over to the side of the bed. Sitting on the edge he smiles. "It'll be okay. Stay close to Luxord and far away from Marluxia if you can help it." Pecking his cheek, Axel stands back up.

"It'll be okay." he says encouragingly.

Zexion sighed, nodding, his slate-coloured hair coming to cover his face once more as he stands, walking over to the dresser; his pale backside exposed. Where scars and bumps, scratches and burns once lay; his skin was now smooth and flawless, like a porcelain doll.

Despite his words, worry pokes at him constantly. The last thing Axel wants, is for something terrible to go wrong, especially now that they're together. 'No. That won't happen.' he tells himself as steps into his shoes, waiting by the door.

Zexion walked over to Axel, a baggy pair of black jeans hung low on his hips as he slipped on a plain black jacket over a deep purple, long sleeve v-neck shirt. He walked over, kneeling down to step into his combat boots, flashing his ass to Axel.

Smirking, he pulls Zexion to him as the smaller stands back up, placing a kiss on the others unmarred neck. "We should go before I throw you back in bed." Wrapping an arm around him, Axel guides them out the door.

Zexion blushed, ducking his head, placing his hand over Axel's as he felt the '8' on his neck tingle. His heart pounded in his chest, what were people going to think of them? What.. what would Axel do?

Rounding the final corner, they step into the courtyard, all eyes settling on them. Cocky as ever, Axel stops them in front of Xemnas' desk. "Ready to go." he says confidently, even though he's completely uneasy.

Zexion's hand is clenched around Axel, unnoticeable to those around him as his eyes travel around the room from under his hair.

Xemnas' blank eyes lock onto that of Axel's. "So be it. He'll go up against Marluxia." Turning his attention to those around, he beings his demands, "Clear the area for the fight. Marluxia, come forward." Benches and tables screech out of the way as said Upper Demon walks into the room, letting his glare settle on that of Axel and Zexion.

Zexion's eyes slipped closed to clench tightly against his face, his heart ramming and pounding against his chest. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He whispered repeatedly with his heartbeat.

Gripping Zexion's shoulder, Axel pulls him against himself. Marluxia stops beside them; pressed black pants fitting his long legs, a deep green shirt buttoned up, with the top two undone. Flicking strands of fluffed pink hair, he grins.

Zexion leaned into the touch, head hanging as he heard the snickers he envisioned from his nightmares. "Well, well, well~" A voice purred. "What do we have here? Beauty and the Beast? You being the beast of course, stupid lower Demon. Filth." He spat.

Grinning darkly, Axel keeps Zexion behind him. "Better watch that mouth, or I'll stuff it full of your flowers." Silence falls amongst everyone in the area, anticipating the to Uppers to fight. Standing, Xemnas waves his hand, "Stand back Axel. Let Zexion fight." Reluctantly, Axel walks away, off to the side, leaving Zexion to face his fears.

Zexion's hands were clenched, one coming up to claw at the 8 on his neck as Marluxia stepped forward, sauntering around Zexion, surveying his prey as a smirk pulled at his lips, a sneer uncovering his massive fangs.

Without hesitation, Marluxia begins circling, knowing perfectly well that he can win. "You don't deserve to go to Heaven." A stark laugh directs toward the prey. "_Poor_ Zexion can't even help the one who took him under his wing. How pathetic!"

Zexion clenched his fists shut, nails biting into his palm as he hung his head, his hair a veil between him and the world as he focused on his breathing. "One more word Marluxia.." He sneered, his voice venomous. "One more word.." His lip curled over his teeth, his fangs elongated to embed in his lip.

Cynical laughter shoots toward the shorter. "And what Zexion? You couldn't save a single soul if your life depended on it...oh wait...it does." Green eyes drill into that of Zexion's lowered head. Stopping in his movement, he reaches out, nails digging into Zexion's shoulder. "I'll make sure you never leave here. You deserve Hell."

Zexion turned quickly, lashing out with a swipe of his hand, his nails elongating to form sharp, rustic black claws that sliced through Marluxia's face, embedding in his shoulder.

Staggering forward, Marluxia spins around, slamming the heel of his boot into Zexion's chest. Striding closer, Marluxia grabs a hold of the others wrist, pulling him close enough to wrap his talons around his throat.

Zexion snarled, smirking as Marluxia hissed in pain, an 8 burning an impression against his finger as Zexion dropped the few inches to meet the floor, his boots making a dull 'thud.' Axel stood at the side lines, anxiety in his bones, but an expression of total 'woe-is-me' calm over his edgy face.

Glaring death at him, Marluxia's lips curl back to reveal the glistening fangs. Launching toward him, he knocks Zexion straight to the ground, putting all his weight on top of the lower Demon.

Zexion groaned, arching and batting at Marluxia, kicking him in the back of his head, Marluxia falling to the ground beside him as Zexion jumped to his feet, crouching low and snarling.

Slowly rising to his feet, Marluxia begins reassessing the situation, knowing perfectly well he can't beat this enhanced Demon. Smirking, his eyes fall upon Axel, who has pride and happiness laced into his grin. Turning his attention toward the about-to-attack Zexion, he sighs, dusting himself off. "We both know when you win. You'll both soar up to Heaven and you'll never see each other again. He'll have nothing to do with you."

Zexion glared, hissing. "Lies!" He screamed, swiping a hand. Axel raised an eyebrow, stepping forehead. What was going on? An arm was placed across his chest as he looked over to see Saix holding him back, Xemnas raising an eyebrow next to him at the situation the two battling Demons were in.

Worried, Axel turns his attention back to Zexion, not wanting to meet the superior Demon's questioning gaze. Taking the step back, he grits his teeth in anger at Saix, watching as Marluxia taunts his love more. "How do you know? Has he told anyone of anything? Well Zexion, has he?"

Zexion glared, "Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP!" He shoves his fists against Marluxia's chest, sending the Demon flying back to smash against the dining hall wall.

A soft groan breaks past Marluxia's lips as he pulls himself together, landing gracefully on the cobblestone floor. "Who would want someone as useless as you? All everyone feels for you is pity. Accept it Zexion." he says sternly, earning a sharp glare from the red head on the sidelines. "You're useless, a _nobody._ Always a lower Demon! _Forever!_"

Zexion growled, shaking his head, his eyes a lit with a fierce determination and belief. "No! NO! I know that is a lie! Axel _loves_ me! I know he does!" Axel felt a small tug of gratitude towards the slate-haired Demon. Gratitude and affection.

To all eyes, Marluxia seems to vanish as he reappears behind Zexion. Talons dig into the younger's right shoulder, poking all the way through, the other set dangling in front of Zexion's face. "If he does, why doesn't he save you?"

Zexion snarled, "Because he knows this is the only way I can go to Heaven!" He hissed, growling as he moved forward, the claws sliding out of his shoulder slowly. Zexion spun, slashing at Marluxia. "He knows _this is my __**FIGHT!**_" He punched Marluxia across the face, his neck snapping swiftly as he was propelled backwards and through the stone wall of the dining hall.

Gasps seem to fill the room like a cloud. As stones fall onto stones, everyone awaits for Marluxia to rise. Mouth slightly open, Axel strains to hear and see farther, aching for his love to have won the fight.

Xemnas stood, his voice booming through the hall. "I deem this fight, completed. The winner was Zexion Markus, son of Ryght and Syn. Marluxia," he turned towards the crumbled wall, another piece falling to the ground with a trail of ash and a thud. "has consummated a loss. He will be stripped of his wings, and his place in the Upper society. That is all." He sat back down, returning to his meal.

Joy rockets through Axel's lank frame as he shoves Saix's still out stretched arm away. Striding straight toward Zexion, lifting him up in his arms, not giving a care in the world to the prying eyes around them. Pressing his lips to the others ear, he smiles, "I told you you would do it!"

Zexion's eyes remain frozen wide, feeling like he was looking at his body from.. a souls position? A ghost? He wasn't sure, but he felt like he wasn't.. in his body at the moment. He stared at the ground blankly.

Pushing him at arms length, Axel grins, "You okay?" But no reply comes as a scream of '_No!_' splits the serene air around the two. From where the wall lay crumpled in, two other higher Demons grab at Marluxia from the wreckage.

Zexion's head flings to the side, eyes scanning the wreckage as he steps back against Axel's arms. "What?.."

Furious green eyes glint with revenge, "You'll pay for this Zexion! I'll make sure that you regret this!" he screams as he's drug away, his dignity diminishing.

Snorting, Axel turns away from the sight, "What a sore loser."

Zexion turned, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck and burying his head against his lover's chest, never wanting to let go.

Wrapping his own arms around Zexion's waist, holding him close. Chatter picks up again as Marluxia's threats fall on deaf ears.

Zexion finally let a smile pull at his lips, the expression brightening his eyes, making him look like a soft angel in a Demon's world, his smile directed at the one person in the room he truly yearned for, it was directed at Axel.

Letting Zexion go, he twines their fingers together, leading him to a table. But he doesn't lead him to where Larxene and Lexaeus lounge, oh no, he leads him to the table in the dark corner.

Zexion's eyes widened, "W-What are you doing? Y-you're table is over-there." He gestures with their conjoined hands.

Lowering their hands back down, Axel laughs, "Yeah, but _our_ table is right here." Taking a seat, he waits for Zexion to do the same. "Or do you want to go sit over there?"

Zexion swallowed, nodding quickly, sitting down on the bench next to Axel.

His brain still not processing this whole scenario.. it was just too.. _easy._

A booming voice echos around the seated Demons. "Axel, meet me in my office." demands the silver haired Demon that is Xemnas. Smiling to Zexion, Axel stands, unlinking their hands. "I'll be right back. Probably have to just fill out some paperwork." Pecking the down-turned lips, he strides away, dreading the man he has to go talk to.

Zexion blushed, smiling, clenching at his shirt over his heart. "Ok.."

Following Xemnas into a small alcove, he sighs. "Do I have to sign some papers or something." The man only takes a seat behind the desk, that is organized perfectly.

"It will take quite some time." Nodding, Axel turns away.

"Then I'll be right back." Hurrying back over to Zexion, he smiles, hiding the frown that wants to show. "Xemnas needs me for a little while. Go ahead and go back to our room, I'll meet you there." Kissing him fully on the lips, Axel turns away, preparing to return to the task ahead.

Zexion stood, rushing over to Axel and grabbing the back of his shirt. Turning him around, Zexion stood on his toes, pressing his lips against Axel's, grabbing at the front of his shirt between his pale fingertips.

Blinking slightly, he smiles as Zexion pulls away, having to stop himself from pulling him back. Running his finger down the side of Zexion's face, Axel strides to the alcove. "Go to the room 'kay?: Axel warns, "Don't stop for anything."

Zexion quickly nodded, silent, turning and rushing off.

Axel watches from his spot as Zexion leaves through the doors. The slate-haired Demon makes his way through the halls, knowing exactly how to get to their room in the shortest amount of time.

Zexion smiles as he pushed open the door marked '7', _their_ room. It sent shivers down his spine. He shut the door, slipping off his boots and taking a running start to the bed, leaping onto it and rolling in the covers, his laughter like twinkling winter bells as he smiled and snuggled into the covers, taking in Axel's scent.

The laughter ceases almost automatically at the sound of the doorknob turning. Expecting it to be Axel, he jumps up, only to stop at the sight of tousled pink.

Zexion backed up against the wall, turning his head to quickly see an open window in the bathroom, he sidles sideways, sprinting towards the bathroom and diving out of the window; his knees catching due to his short stature. Fear crept into his heart, he _had_ to get to Axel. He knew something wasn't right. It was always to easy. But, it was always _him._

Grinning wide, Marluxia follows after Zexion as quick and stealthily as a trained assassin. Reaching out, his fingers curl around the back of his shirt. Snatching Zexion back towards him, Marluxia covers the Demon's mouth with a thick rag, trying with all his might to hold the smaller still.

Zexion screamed, fighting against Marluxia as he claws at his hand, breaking his mouth away for a second his screams, "Axel! Axel! _Help!_"

Anger fills Marluxia, he wraps coils of rope around Zexion, letting him fall to the ground as he clasps his hand over the Demon's mouth. Little does he know, the screams reach the ears of the one person that matters. Around them, the wind seems to pick up and the mood weigh heavier upon their shoulders. Looking up, Marluxia's eyes lock onto that of furious emeralds. Black shadows coil around Axel's lanky frame. As they spread out from him, they slowly alight with fire, burning hot enough to melt metal.

Zexion is fighting the bindings, the rope cutting into his skin as he begs for his mate to save him, the sound muffled by the rope. The 8 on his neck burns, lighting on fire against his skin to burn off the rope around his neck. "A-Axel!- P-Please!- H-Help!" Zexion begs, tears in his eyes. He wants his mate! Mate! _Mate! _His brain, body, and soul call desperately.

His lover's words only force the flames to grow stronger. Marluxia steps back as Axel steps forward, fear evident on his drawn countenance. The coils shoot out and wrap around Marluxia's arms, burning as they do.

Zexion whimpers as heat shoots past his arms, curling up to protect himself against the flames.

At the sound, Axel lets the flames die almost immediately, worry drawing his brow together. Instead, he steps forward, pulling out the knife hidden on the inside of his boot. Grabbing at Marluxia, he presses it against the Demon's throat. "Touch him ever again...and I won't hold back."

Zexion stayed curled up, shaking as Marluxia smirks. "What? You have a claim on the weakling?"

Smirking, Axel bends down beside his love, picking him up. Letting the littlest of flames burn away the rope, he turns to Marluxia. "I have far more than a claim you stupid Demon." Tilting Zexion's head to the side, closer to his chest, he reveals the 8 on Zexion's neck.

Zexion was shaking softly, clinging to Axel's shirt as his head was tilted to the side. Marluxia glared, lashing a hand out, a thorn slicing through the air to cut at Zexion's neck, slicing over the 8 and embedding in his shoulder.

The cut immediately tries to begin to heal, but it doesn't stop the growl shaking Axel's thin frame. The dark spirals creep out from behind him and inch toward the Demon, who thinks he had won. Curling up his legs, they leave splotched burns as they move, all the way up to wrap around Marluxia's neck. An evil grin stretches Axel's lips.

Zexion buries his head against Axel's chest as Marluxia screams, clawing at the burns, causing his fingers to scorch and blister. He whimpered, "A-Axel s-stop.. p-please.." He murmured meekly, the tortured sounds causing his stomach to turn.

The flames licking at Marluxia's battered skin cease, letting the man crumple to the ground. Turning a concerned gaze down to his love, he raises an eyebrow. "I'm sorry. I won't let him hurt you again."

Zexion nodded, "H-Home.." He whispered, the word rolling of his tongue. "P-Please.."

Marluxia snarled. "You -will- be_ mine_."

Turning on his heel, Axel gives a sparing glance over his shoulder. "I hope you can run flower boy. I'll be sending Xaldin to come scrape you off the ground. Touch him again, and I'll make sure I take you somewhere _private_." His tone implied that Marluxia wouldn't be leaving, if he was found harassing Zexion again.

Walking away, Axel kisses the crown of Zexion's skull, "I love you."

Zexion shuttered, the words going straight to his heart as he leaned into Axel's chest. "I-I l-love y-you, t-too." Marluxia's throat ran dry as he stood, collapsing to the group with a yelp, trying to shuffle away as fast as his burnt and torn legs would take him.

Slowly making their way back, Axel smiles down at Zexion. "So, I got finished with Xemnas. You wouldn't believe all the papers I had to fill out just so we can do this."

Zexion blushed, gazing up at Axel with cerulean eyes. "D-Do what?"

"Well first off, it had to go on record that you're mine, forever." Axel purrs. "And second, I had to put in a form for going to Heaven. Unless you want to stay here with Mr. Thorny back there." he says with a slight grin.

Zexion blushed, smiling softly and laughing, his gaze dropping to the floor. "I-I think I'm good."

He chuckled. "Good." Axel says with a full smile on his lips. Setting him down on his own to feet, he wraps an arm around Zexion's shoulders. "All we gotta do is go see Xemnas and you can tell him the answer for yourself."

Zexion blushed, smiling, head ducked to hide the 'girl-ish' expression as he gripped Axel's shirt between his fingertips, leaning against him.

Striding straight up to Xemnas, as they've done many other times, Axel grins at the man who holds there folders. Saix, leaning against Xemnas, flashes uninterested eyes up at them. Xemnas looks directly at Zexion, "Well, what is your answer, do you wish to leave?"

Zexion smiled softly, finally confident enough to look Xemnas in his eyes of liquid gold. "Wherever Axel goes, I go."

Xemnas smirked, "What if he is forced to stay?"

Zexion chuckled, the sound soft to the ears. _"Where ever _he goes,_ I _go."

Shocked emeralds stare at the golden eyed man. The words that had been uttered, trying their hardest to register in his brain. 'I didn't qualify?' he thinks to himself, slightly scared at what will be said next.

Smiling at the one he loves, he focuses back on Xemnas, "So are you keeping us here or what?"

Xemnas smiled, holing Saix's hand, rubbing it with his thumb softly. "With an answer like that?" He nodded at Zexion. "Of course." Zexion felt the breath leave his lungs.

Axel could barely breathe, the mere thought had taken his breath away, but the actual words were about enough to send him into cardiac arrest. Feeling the world sway, he grips Zexion's shoulder.

Zexion's eyes widened, leaning Axel's weight against him as he sat the red-head on the ground. "Axel? Hun? Breathe." He murmured softly.

"B-But..." the red head found himself completely and utterly speechless. 'This is really happening...I...have to be strong.' he thinks to himself. Standing up, albeit shakily, he pulls Zexion with him. "I'm fine."

Zexion chuckled, "Uh-huh." He leaned up, kissing Axel's lips. "Heaven." He whispered against his lips, his voice shaking. "I-I'm goi-going to Heaven."

"Congratulations, Zexion." Xemnas spoke humbly, deciding not to question about the blood seeping through Zexion's shirt from his injuries, and the, already, healing burns around his neck where his 8 is marked.

A wide smile spreads on Axel's lips. "I told you it was possible!" he says as he grips the other in a hug.

Tears traveled down Zexion's cheeks he clung to Axel. "H-Heaven!" He gasped. "M-Me!"

Running his fingers through Zexion's hair, he can't help but want to smother the other Demon- no angel. "You deserve Heaven...and Heaven deserves you."

Zexion gasped, dropping his gaze, tears pouring from his eyes, streaking red down his cheeks. Saix and Xemnas stood, leaving silently, hands clasped together.

Even as Axel begins to wipe them away, they turn into, not a crimson, but a clear color, already showing the internal transformation. "Whelp, better start packing. Especially since you have all those books!" Axel chuckles, kissing Zexion's forehead.

Zexion smiled, ignoring Axel's book comment, picking up a tear on his finger, and kissing it away. "H-Heaven.. o-oh god.."* He felt his heart pound against his chest, the black slowly fading from his clothes.

Grabbing Zexion's hand, he spots Xaldin walking up to him, the dreadlocks swaying as he does. Handing off a bag to him, Axel grabs it, slinging it over his shoulder, the weight of books resting against his shoulder blade. Intertwining their fingers, Axel leads them to the gates of hell. The black iron towering into the deep red sky. With a screeching noise, the gates begin to open.

People watch them go by, the courtyard filled with many a Demon as they watched, with envy, and happiness, the two hold hands; the black dripping off their clothes like blood from a wound.

Zexion's smile was bright, a breathtaking glow seeming to emit from his skin, his eyes bright and sparkling as they dance against the jet black sky. He smiled at Axel, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers; ignoring the heads on wooden stakes that seemed to watch them from a-top the wrought iron gate, Zexion let a soft giggle slip past his lips.

They approached the gate, 10 steps.

Zexion's breath left his chest.

9.

He gripped Axel's hand tighter.

8.

His mark burned, causing him to smile even brighter. Complete.

7.

He was claimed, his heart back at the room marked '7'.

6.

His old number, never completed till red swam through his vision and green pierced his soul.

5.

He was close, nectar wafting through the air as they hit the white granite floor that melted against the black cobble stone of their realm.

4.

He laughed softly, starting to sprint, gripping Axel's hand, boots pounding against the ground as wispy white clouds swirled against their feet, a blindingly bright yellow sun beginning to peak over to horizon of the stairs; the Gates long left behind. Heaven.

3.

The last drops of black slipped from their clothes, blindingly beautiful shades of white adorning their bodies. The colour reflected off Zexion _perfectly._ Against his hair, his eyes, his skin, it was a breathtaking site.

2.

Two lovers, held apart by Sin and brought together by Fate.

1.

The one day that brought them together, the one word that held their hearts, their one dream that led them to burst through the one gate that held their gazes all these years.

Love.

Heaven.

And believing in in ones-self. Zexion knew, as he turned, smiling at Axel breathlessly, his cheeks tinted pink as they ran, farther and farther up the escalating, pristine white stars, blocked and held up by utterly soft clouds; he knew.

This was his future, his past, his presence. Axel was his light, the missing part to his incomplete 6. The sun that now shone down the stairs that they climbed, twinkling against their cheeks, and caressing their skin as their hearts beat as one.

He giggled softly, the sound like twinkling bells. He was completed. 6 was his past, 7 was his present, and 8.. 8 was the perfect future. 8, was his light. _His. __**Heaven.**_

**_8~6~8~6~8~7~8~6~8~6~8_**

**_*_No pun intended.**

_We would like to thank all who read this from the bottom of our hearts._

_This little idea came to AMLF when talking to PyroAhlex through chat, this idea is actually a very basic and _general_ concept of AMLF's novel that is currently in process._

_We were both craving some yaoi, and this was the outcome._

_We love this fic with all my heart, it really brought tears to our eyes, and a light, fluttering, _giddy_ feeling to our hearts._

_Thank you all again.  
Make sure to check out our separate works, and review!_

_Thank you again~_

_Ja ne,_

_-LovefromSlytherin-AMLF and PyroAhlex_

_{(P.S Review, please? I would love to know if you liked this or not.)}_

**Written by: -LovefromSlytherin-AMLF and PyroAhlex**

**Beta'd by: -LovefromSlytherin-AMLF**


End file.
